Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star
by LyssasPen
Summary: Christmas is here already, but as Harry Potter reflects on the past six months, it really isn’t the same to Harry. Just a little song fic based on The All-American Rejects, “Time Stands Still”; one-shot, uplifting. Slightly HarryGinny pairing, but


Summary: Christmas is here already, but as Harry Potter reflects on the past six months, it really isn't the same to Harry. Just a little song fic based on The All-American Rejects, "Time Stands Still"; one-shot, uplifting. Slightly Harry/Ginny pairing, but it is on the side.  
  
A/N: I am working on 'The Magic Words', but had the urge to write this one- shot. Since it is Christmas, I thought a little seasonal fic was in order. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I pinky swear that I don't own Harry Potter, or The All- American Rejects! Just having a little fun with the works of geniuses!  
  
*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*  
  
Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star  
  
*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*  
  
~Him and her  
  
Life is turned.  
  
The day I know you would leave  
  
I can barely breath  
  
Can you hear me scream~  
  
The raven-haired boy sat curled up on the back porch of the Burrow, and involuntarily shuddered as a brisk wind shook the worn papas an. He suppressed a yawn, and gazed back up at the unusually bright stars. Harry Potter knew that he had been outside for nearly four hours now, but he was detached from his body as his mind wandered through the events of the past six months since Sirius' death. He just couldn't forgive himself for not going in after his godfather, not fighting off Lupin and saving the only person he could really love on this godforsaken planet. He choked back a sob, concentrating on the constellation he has been watching for half of a year, waiting for something, anything, to come to him.  
  
~O-o-o thrown in all directions  
  
You epitome of perfection  
  
She's lost her will,  
  
Time is standing still.~  
  
He almost chuckled to himself, thinking how big a joke the whole goddamn world was playing on him. As if, had he just to give up, he would get back Sirius, his parents, and even Cedric. As a matter of fact, why should he keep playing along, just to keep losing? It wasn't as if it was doing him any good. Who would be next? God forbid it was to be Ron or Hermione, or especially his Ginny. There was absolutely no way that he could continue living, let alone defeat Voldemort with any one of them gone. Still, there was no way he could stop . it just seemed so hard to continue. He was trapped in his own despair, drowning in his misery, strangled by his own depression.  
  
~He walks, her, home  
  
Now he walks alone  
  
The days they turn into years  
  
The eyes they drown in tears~  
  
Harry didn't try to contain his tears this time, letting them flow freely from his rugged emerald orb-eyes. He put his face into his hands, openly sobbing, his two palms pressing against either side of his nose in an attempt to keep his eyes focused on the oblivious twinkling lights of the sky. Giving up, he closed his eyes, trying to relax and get a hold of himself. 'It has been six months . why can't I get over this?' he asked himself, unconsciously looking back up to the heavens. 'Why can't I forget?'  
  
His memories reeled through his scattered, but precious, moments with Sirius. He remembered joking with him in the cave in Hogsmeade, telling him about his questioned sanity, and watching him fall past the veil. Without meaning to, his mind fast-forwarded to watching Voldemort and Dumbledore. All he could see was the cold, smirking face of Voldemort. He stopped sobbing, tears still dripping off of his cheekbones, but couldn't get his mind off of that epitome of evil, the frigidness of his glare. It was all Voldemort.  
  
~Can you hear me scream  
  
The way we are the way they were  
  
(It's just a shadow of what's wrong)  
  
The time with you the time is stirred  
  
(I love you for, so long)  
  
The hearts they turn, they turn away  
  
(She says to go please don't cry)  
  
Love lost was found, night turns to day~  
  
'It was all Voldemort,' repeated Harry to himself. He didn't know what happened then, but he lost all thoughts of ever giving up and ever kneeling down to that feeble excuse of an animal. Voldemort has caused nearly everything that has gone wrong in Harry's life, the worst of which, he felt, being Sirius' death. Harry sat up straighter in the slightly rocking chair, still staring at the stars. He wiped the tears forcibly from his face and shook his head free of all treacherous thoughts. The Boy who Lived was now on a mission to bring down The Man who Lived to Kill.  
  
"For Sirius," he said out loud. "FOR SIRIUS!!"  
  
"What was that, Harry?" said a slightly amused voice from behind him.  
  
Startled, Harry snapped his head to look backwards, and catching sight of Ginny, relaxed.  
  
"Sorry to scare you hon, but it is getting late and we are starting to trim the tree!" Looking into his calmly fierce green eyes, she sighed. "Please, be happy on Christmas Eve," she pleaded with Harry, sitting down beside him. "There's my mom's cookies, and Ron and Hermione are arguing about the treatment of Kreacher, and--" but before she could continue giving him reasons to join them, Harry had her in a breathtaking embrace, kissing her passionately.  
  
When Harry finally released her, Ginny held him a little away from her, and said quietly, "What is wrong?" Harry chuckled, and released their gaze to smile up at stars. He silently stood up, and wrapped his arms around Ginny tightly. As they opened the door, Harry looked over his shoulder, and grinned at the twinkling stars. "You could say I wished upon a star." He winked at the dog from above, and went through the threshold with the stride of Yuletide cheer.  
  
~Time is standing still . ~  
  
*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*_*^*  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Tell me! Read and Review! 


End file.
